Deepest Fear
by UnaverageWriterFreak
Summary: Allison overhears Max and Phoebe talking in the hallway about a secret that he's keeping from her. Is she mad? Most definitely. Is she gonna find this secret out? Absolutely. Disclaimer: I don't own The Thundermans! Don't forget to review and follow me on IG for updates: UnaverageWriterFreak


Soft voices plagued the hallway as Allison made her way to the bathroom. She was about to go up and hug Max, who happened to be out in the hallway as well, but stopped as she heard Phoebe's words, moving herself behind a set of lockers.

"Allison can't know, Max. You know that."

Can't know what? Last time she checked, her and Max didn't have any secrets, they were open books to each other.

"But it's so hard!" Max whined, rubbing a hand over his tired face. "Phoebe, you don't understand. You know how I feel about Allison! I can't keep this stupid secret from her! It's tearing me apart from the inside out!"

So he _was_ keeping a secret from her! Well, if that was the case she would just have to pry it out of him! And boy was she pissed.

And so as Allison turned the corner and left, she took in a deep breath, trying to push herself away from her fighting anger. Let's just say that the rest of the day wasn't very pleasant.

* * *

Allison and Max sat on the couch, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. But something was off, Max noted as he watched his girlfriend who was watching the tv with a scowl on her face. "Is everything okay? You seem kind of mad."

Allison took a deep breath, pulling a smile on her face. "I'm fine." She continued to smile as she turned to face him. "Why don't we play a game? Why don't we play the game called 'Keeping secrets specifically from your girlfriend, but then proceeding to talk about said secrets in the hallway with your sister where anybody can hear'?"

Max stood up, a frown upon his lips. "Allison, I-"

"Save it, Max." Her voice was cold, but the hot angry tears daring to press against her face certainly weren't. "We've been dating for a year! When are you gonna stop keeping secrets from me? I thought we knew everything about each other!" She was shouting now, standing up as she grabbed her phone. "But apparently not right? Apparently you've been _lying_ to me for the past year! How could you do this to me!"

As she went to storm out, Max grabbed her arm, a pleading look in his eyes. "Allison, I can explain!"

"I just...I can't believe you..." And with that, she was gone, the door slamming loudly behind her.

Max slowly sat down on the couch, his head in his hands as his family came out, having heard the screaming.

"What just happened, Max?" Barb whispered, sitting down gently next to her eldest son, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"This stupid secret happened." Max mumbled, his head still in his hands. "I can't deal with this anymore." He whispered, his voice cracking. As he lifted his head up, his family gasped at the hot tears running down his face.

"There'll be other girls, Max." Hank laid a supporting hand on Max's shoulder, but the boy quickly shrugged it off.

"You guys don't get it!" Max exclaimed, pushing himself up off the couch. "You don't understand how much Allison means to me!" He furiously wiped at his face, but was quick to notice that the tears kept coming. "I _love_ her! _I love her and I can't even tell her the truth about me!_ "

He rushed down to his room, ignoring his family's calls for him to come back.

 _He couldn't lose her._

* * *

She was pulling her locker open, stuffing her books inside when Phoebe had come up to her, leaning against the locker next to hers. "What do you want, Phoebe." Her voice was tired and Phoebe took this moment to take in her appearance. She was wearing sunglasses, probably to cover up her red, puffy eyes. Phoebe would know, Max was wearing a pair too. And even if Allison did it subconsciously, she had Max's jacket wrapped tightly on her body and even as she shut her locker door, her hands gripped it.

"Listen, Max is just-He's really torn up about what happened last night. Come over tonight at 6, give him a chance to explain."

Before Allison could protest, Phoebe whispered a soft "Please." And was out of sight.

* * *

Max sat in his lair, laying on his rumpled bed. School was a wreck. He didn't even think he could look at Allison without wanting to run up to her and kiss her and spill his secret so that the whole world could hear, but he knew he couldn't do that. It was selfish.

He got up off his bed, bringing himself upstairs as he heard his parents call him. What could they want? Couldn't they leave him to mope and brood in his room in peace?

But as he rounded the corner, he saw Allison sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me..."

Before Allison could answer, Phoebe and his parents came out. "I asked her to come over. Seeing you mope isn't as fun as you would think it to be."

"We want you to...to tell Allison our secret." Barb said slowly, taking in a deep breath. "If you trust her, we trust her too."

Max nodded, smiling at his girlfriends confused face. "What is going on here?" Allison demanded, staring at Max, irritated.

"Allison..., I have super powers." Max said softly, staring at his girlfriend.

"Did you invite me over here to lie to me again? Because if you did- Woah!" And before she could continue to berate him, she was being lifted into the air. But no one was touching her.

"Oh my gosh." Allison whispered, watching Max's hands. As his two fingers went down, so did she. "You weren't lying..."

"I was so worried that after this you would run away screaming and that you would hate me for this...It was one of my only fears." He smiled as he watched Allison walk towards him. "I can't. I can't lie to you anymore, Allison. And I can't live without you. You have no clue what you've done to me." Max chuckled, pulling his shocked girlfriend into a hug. He was soon hit in the chest. "What was that for!?"

"That was for lying to me!" She leaned in, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "But I understand now, so that's a thank you. A thank you for letting me in."

"Meet the Thundermans. I'm sure you've heard of Thunder Man."

"I can't believe I didn't put two and two together." Allison sighed, but hugged Max again nonetheless. "So does this make you a super hero? Because I'm pretty positive that heroes don't try to take over the world."

At this point, his family had left, leaving the couple to their moment.

"I'm a villain. Your villain. And even though I might mess up a lot, I'd do anything for you. No matter what the consequences." Max leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his girlfriend's lips. _"I love you, Allison."_

 _"I love you too, Max. I love you too."_

And then she was wrapping her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist, his lips pressed to hers. And she didn't mind that they were in the middle of his living room where anyone could see them. _They didn't have anything to hide._

* * *

 **Hello, My Mallison Dolls! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and tell me whether or not you liked it or not!**

 **Follow me on IG for updates: "UnaverageWriterFreak"**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**


End file.
